Many digital signal processing systems may need a multirate filter. A multirate filter may convert a digital signal sampled at a particular frequency to a digital signal sampled at a different specified frequency. The performance of a multirate filter may be improved by increasing the total number of multiplications performed per second during the conversion process. Consequently, there may be need for improvements in such techniques in a device or network.